Changeling
by samantha.hall.75685
Summary: The realm of Vanaheim is in great peril as creatures of terrible malevolence destroy it. With Sam off Vanaheim, will it be safe? Join her on a journey of love, despair, hope and death. Will she conquer the evil presence stalking her before time runs out? Along her journey she will have to change, the question is: Will she change for good or for worse?
1. Changeling

**A/N: I tried my best, I really have. It is my first time writing a Fan Fiction so if any of the historical background doesn't seem right please tell me. Also I have tried my best to capture characters and to make them seem convincing. **

**Also It will be written from Sam's Point Of View (POV) in less it is written at the top a someone else's.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: This prologue contains background information, that may turn out crucial to the main character so please read. Some parts of this are made up as I couldn't find background information.**

Vanaheim is home to the Vanir and sister to Asgard. The Vanir are Godly creatures that poses the power of wisdom or fertility, occasionally one of them is gifted with future sight. Vanaheim is a peaceful realm in which the Vanir have inhabited. Some say that there were once two brothers who fell out over the throne of Asgard. Their father, overwhelmed, had to choose. The eldest and most brave was chosen. However the second son was given another realm of which needed a king: Vanaheim. The new king of Vanaheim took his wife and three children with him. Soon more people went to Vanaheim as they heard of its beauty and peace. And so the two realms set example to the solar system and became Gods.


	3. Chapter 1

I woke, with my long black hair swirled around me, on the floor. My head felt like a tornado had been locked inside and my eyesight was blurry. However my hearing was just fine. Screams echoed around and a tremendous roar followed. Heavy earth shaking footsteps came towards me.

"For the Gods sakes, someone help her." cried out a lowly woman.

As I regained my sight I hauled myself up and drew out a dagger from my boot. It was simple but affective and had slain many a foe. I mustered all my strength and charged at the beast, wielding the small weapon.

"Mummy" wailed a small child to my right.

A second creature was about to devour the boy. He cried again but his mother did not go to his rescue. Every wail penetrated my heart and also filled me with hate. This is why people shouldn't have children. They are a pain and need constant care. Even though I hate Children I rescued this boy.

With the child in my arms I ran for the tree line. There I handed him over to a farmer who insured his safety. I turned to look back. The two creatures were making their way towards the forest. Towards the people. I started to run back towards them.

"Miss you can't go back." Shouted the farmer

"If not me, then who?" The puzzled look on his face said he didn't know. Once again I charged with my dagger ready.

I ran to the first creature as the second swiped at me with it's enormous club. I managed to dodge it. It caught me as it swiped for the second time. Knocked into a tree, I slumped and watched as the creature stomped towards me. I put all the effort I could into the last attempt. Jumping in the air, I aimed the dagger and threw it. Unfortunately the creature's thick skin was not wounded. The dagger landed on the floor next to me.

I would try for the very last time. I ducked and swurved from the clubs that swipped at me. Finally I was within an arms distance of a creature.

As I thrust the dagger into the chest of the first creature a red light appeared illuminating my face. The creature imploded and sent me flying. The second creature stood bewildered. A voice sounded inside my head. Great I'm going crazy!

_You think yourself great and immortal? How wrong could you be._

Moments after there came an ear bursting sound that made the second creature's head explode. What the heck. What was that? I... A light so bright blinded me as I drifted off to the stars.

-

**A/N: I know it was short, but short and sweet can be the way to go. What did you guys think? Worth carrying on?**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: This Chapter has a change in POV half way through. I am sorry for that but I couldn't think of anyother way to write it! XD. Anyways... It is in a differnent pragraph to Sam's POV (***)**

When I awoke I found myself in a majestic room that's roof scaled up high. The only source of light came from a skylight high above. To my left I could hear voices talking quietly.

"I'm not s-sure... e-either" stuttered a woman.

"Run some more tests. We need to know." there was a sigh as the woman realised her job was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Yes sir"

"We need her alive. She is the only person alive on this planet that knows what happened."

The talking ceased and someone left. I could hear footsteps coming my way. I tried to move my head or arms but they felt too heavy. It was then I realised that I should say something. I tried to open my mouth but again it was hard, my muscles seemed relaxed. A small gasping sound escaped and my hand shot out in the direction of the woman. A small shriek of surprise came from her as she rushed away.

Odin was sitting upon his throne consulting the court when a young woman came rushing in.

"Allfather" Gasping for air she paused "the.. s-she...awake..." The court couldn't understand. Thor looked at Odin as if she was a mad woman. Loki on the other hand gave the woman a side ways glance. As he looked he delved into her mind reading her thoughts.

"Father, I believe she is trying to tell us that she is awake. I'm not sure who..." Odin stamped his staff into the floor, ordering silence. Loki took a step back surprising his anger of being cut off.

"I must go." Odin stood and walked out signalling for Thor and Loki to follow.

They must have given me a sedative as could hardly move. Although I could feel some control after a while. The woman however had completely gone. Till I could fully move again I had to lie there waiting for what would come next.

After a while I heard footsteps. Thank the Gods someone is coming to help me. As the footsteps drew closer I could hear raised voices. OH GODS! This can't be good, what if I'm going to die.

"Thor brought her back from Vanaheim, Loki. I asked him to keep it secret as we do not yet know who we have in our medical ward." Odin told Loki, in a tone that suggested he would soon lose his patients.

"No, I was with Thor the whole time. When did you bring her back?" this guy sounded confused, if not puzzled. There was no reply, only a grunt. As they came to the doorway all noise ceased. By now I had my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.

"Father, she seems to be asleep." Boomed a deep voice.

"Then we must wait"

"Wait? Vanaheim was just attacked, who knows how long it will be till it is all but gone. She could be the only Vanir left, and we need to know what she knows."

"There may be a way around her Thor. Loki can you reach her mind?" There was no reply, but I guess it was a no. A tray of some sort was hurled across the room in despair. An argument broke out between two of them when I suddenly felt a pair of cold hands on my head. The coldness entered my brain and it felt as though someone was trying to gain access. I mentally envisioned a long high wall to stop the person from walking amongst my thoughts. Why and how I thought of this next thing I do not know. It must have been this person that planted the thoughts. I saw Vanaheim in ruin. Flames were burning the woods, and bodies were piled up higher than my wall. The pain of loosing Vanaheim was too great and my wall came crashing down.

My eyes opened while tears streamed down my cheek. A small laugh came from the guy who belonged to the cold hands.

"It seems that she is awake and was merely trying to fool us."

How could he laugh? With out realising, I grabbed his hand and pulled it back behind his body forcing his shoulder to nearly dislocate. With my other free arm I drew a dagger from his side and held it to his throat.


End file.
